


You Wanna See?

by NothingToLose



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Sassy Peter, Spideypool-prompts, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, secret tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingToLose/pseuds/NothingToLose
Summary: Prompt #294Peter has a secret tattoo, and Wade tries to find out where it's located.From Spideypool-prompts on Tumblr





	You Wanna See?

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through Tumblr and came across this page of prompts and wanted to try writing a one-shot fanfic because I'm having a bit of writers block with my other story.

“Wade for the thousandth time, I’m not telling you where it is!” I walked back over to the couch and flopped down. 

A second later I saw a bright red blur leap over the couch. He quickly turned around and knelt down beside me, kneeling on the floor. He looked up at me and I looked down at him. He didn’t have his mask on so I could clearly see him pouting. 

“Petey, Pete, Baby Boy, Sweetums, Bubble Butt.” 

I tilted my head and asked in a sarcastic voice, “What?”

“Please! I really want to see it. C’mon you can’t just tell someone you have a secret tattoo, and then not show them.” He held up his hand and started to count on his fingers, “It’s mean, it’s not fair, it’s killing me slowly, and if you don’t show me yourself then I’m just gonna have to find it myself.” 

Before I could even register what he meant by ‘find it myself’ Wade jumped up and onto the couch. 

“Hey! What? No, no no no no. Not gonna happen.” I quickly shot a line of webbing, sticking Wade’s right hand to the back of the couch. Then another securing his left hand to the arm of the couch.

I jumped up and started to walk away, Wade was calling out after me, yelling about how if he wasn’t currently mad at me that this would be kinky as fuck.

I smiled and went into the bedroom door in an attempt to block out some of Wade’s whining. I went over to the bed too exhausted to deal with Wade’s hyperactive mood. I pulled off my skinny jeans and stripped off my shirt. 

I laid down on top of my side of the bed and slipped easily into a quiet sleep. 

 

“Petey. I’m sorry.” I tugged on the webbing, nothing. “Can you please come and take these off, I gotta pee and I’m hungry.” 

It was about another hour before the damn webbing finally started to dissolve enough for me to get out of it. I ran to the bathroom and pissed so fast, I was like really close to ruining this suit. I mean like I barely had my sex pistol out before we were pissing.

[ Stop talking about your dick.]

I mumbled a “Fine.” under my breath. 

I walked out into the hallway and made a beeline straight for the bedroom. I was going to find that tattoo even if it kills me. 

Which it can’t. 

I opened the door and was was about to yell something that is for mature audiences only when white threw my hand over my mouth to stop me. 

Peter was sprawled out on the bed, his hair all tousled and falling into his face. He was beautiful. Bare chested and in nothing other than a pair of boxers. His mouth was parted slightly and his lips looked so kissable right now. 

{ Let’s look for his tattoo! }

[ Yeah, he’s sleeping and he wouldn’t know.]

‘I don’t know. What if he wakes up?’

{ It’s not like he would be surprised. }

I nodded and carefully moved over to the bed. I opened the door to let the most light possible in without waking up my little spider.

I looked over his long, skinny legs and found nothing, nothing on his chest, or arms. Damnit. Where the hell is it.

“Wade?”

Oh shit I said that out loud. 

“Hey Baby Boy.”

“Wade. What are you doing. Why are you on top of me?”

Waded looked down, he didn’t realize that in his quest to find Peter’s tattoo, he had started to straddle the younger, and was now sitting on top of him.

Wade waited a moment before casually saying, “Nothing. What are you doing?”

Peter pushed Wade off of him and sat up, he ran a hand own his face, “I think you were trying to find my tattoo.”

Wade looked down at his hands in his lap, “I’m sorry.”

Peter’s hand reached up for his face and caressed his scarred cheek. He pulled Wade into his lap and gently traced over his lips. Peter leaned down and whispered, barely audible into Wade’s ear, “Do you wanna see it.” His tone was slow and captivating. 

Wade could only sit up and nod for fear of losing this moment.

Peter stood up on his knees and slowly pulled his boxers down lower on his hips, his hand was resting just under his right hip. Wade’s mouth started to water when Peter bit his bottom lip. He motioned for Wade to come closer. 

Wade moved in closer, and Peter took his unoccupied hand and grabbed one of Wade’s, he moved Wade’s hand over his other hand that was covering the tattoo. He slid his hand out from under Wade’s so now it was only Wade’s hand keeping him from seeing the tattoo.

Wade looked up into Peter’s eyes, his Baby Boy nodded slowly. Wade moved his eyes down to where his hand was resting below Peter’s hip. He slowly moved it down to reveal it. 

‘Wade Winston Wilson’

Wade’s eyes flashed up to Peter, and back down to the tattoo. His Baby Boy got his name on him. His name. No one had ever done anything remotely close to this ever in his life, no one ever cared enough to. 

Wade grabbed the back of Peter’s neck and pulled him in and kissed him. And Peter kissed back. 

“I love you Wade Wilson.”

“I love you too Peter Parker.


End file.
